Don't Close Your Eyes
by Devestator
Summary: Chapter Six is finished, along with it the end of Part One. Just click it or something VERY bad will happene...............to you!
1. Obsessions of Death

Don't Close Your Eyes

Don't Close Your Eyes

---------------------------

Chapter One

She was dead. The peaceful figure of an old woman lay sprawled across a beautiful bed of flowers. Dressed in a beautiful white robe her pale skin showed no colour. Her hands had been layed carefully on her waist. She wore a faint smile. An unsure trace of hapiness. She lay across a bed of brilliantly white tulips. Her favourite. Her usually long grey hair was tied up perfectly on her head with a few strands of her silvery-white hair fell by her cheek. Her body glowed in an eerie light. Materia had finally gotten the better of her. All those years being the battle hardened war hero had now, at last, taken their toll. Slowly they had weakened her, bit by bit, until she could stand it no more and simply gave up. She hadn't given up until her last breath was lost. Even then she seemed as if she was merely sleeping. She had seen all her friends die. All except one. It wasn't even human. It didn't even bother to show up for the ceremony.

The usually lazy town of Nibelheim was awash with madness. Hundreds had turned out to see a last glimpse of her. Even the sun had come out from behind the clouds to sneak a glance. The town was decorated in all different kinds of flowers. It seemed to be blooming. Flowers burst from every creak and crevice. Red, gold, white and blue. Strange how surreal and dreamy everything can look sometimes. Beautiful silver silk curtains were draped from house to house, until each finally met over the arch of her motionless body. 

Roughly twenty were allowed close to the body. The rest hovered awkardly outside their houses. Some watched from their high windows while others resorted to climb trees to get a better view. 

The warm summer air was filled with muffled sobs and angry tears. Others stood shocked, vacantly watching the body. Countless tears fell upon the lush green grass. The men stood tall, brooding over their loss. Their women stood beside them, their arm gripping their lovers waist, as they held a hankerchief to their face. Letting the soft white fabric clean away the tears. A few people mysty eyed friends of hers stepped forward to say a few words. Most only managed about half of their speech before falling into a fit of sobs and being gently ushered away. 

Pain was in the air that day. The day that Tifa Lockheart passed away. The pain flooded the town like a raging river. No one was left untouched. Even the infants stopped figeting and sat staring solemnly at their elders. 

In the distance a faint howl rang in their ears. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside the small village, a calm, tranquil river flowed peacefully from the mountains. A large blossom tree, in full bloom, sat embedded in the ground by the water. Its massive roots formed a perfect angle for sitting. A favourite spot for the townspeople, their were many proclamations of love carved into the deep bark of the ancient tree. It was the most beautiful spot for miles around. The blossom flowers fell like gentle rain from heaven. A young woman sat there, only about nineteen, her dark brown hair fell easily to her waist. She wore a long black dress that looked more like it belonged at the funeral ceremony instead of here. Seeing a figure approach, she stood up wiping the tears from her eyes. 

It was a young man, probably the same age as her. He was dressed in a black suit as he was coming from the funeral. Fairly tall and muscular for his age, he had short spiky black hair. His sleeves were pushed back up his arms as far as his elbows. 

The young woman gave him a soft smile and absent-mindedly sat back down again. When he had gotten close enough to her, he went to speak but his mouth went dry. Giving up he just sat down beside her. For a while they both said nothing, each staring into the depths of the still river. Then slowly, the young woman bent her head softly on his shoulder. He stroked her long brown hair softly. Finally she gave up and began sobbing painfully into his shoulder. They were still silent. The only sound was her silent, breathless sobs. He kept staring over the horizon line. 

By dusk the visitors to the town had already left, save the few who wiled away the night in the pub. Things were finally returning too normal. The silk drapes were taken down but the flowers remained. A few children still played football by the old water tower. The sky soon sparkled as if the sky was on fire. A full moon crept up from behind the ragged Nibelheim Mountains. 

The same young woman sat alone in her room, comfortably nestled in her bed. She clutched a silver picture frame in her hand. The picture was old and torn but that didn't matter. It showed two tall men and a young woman. The taller man had long silvery hair that fell past his waist. He clutched a long narrow sword. His face was expressionless, as always. The second man was, however, beaming. Spiky black hair, he reminded her of Rick. After taking her home from the old blossom tree he'd just said goodnight and returned home. She sighed.

The last figure in the picture was of a beautiful young woman. Her grandmother Tifa. She wore a wide-brimmed straw hat and was the essence of happiness. Putting the picture aside she began to stare out the window. 

'The stars are bright tonight.' She thought as she pressed her forehead against the cold glass pane. 

After a while she heard a soft knock on her bedroom door.

It was her mother. She was far too old and weary looking for her age. The added stress of the funeral hadn't helped either. Absent-mindedly she noticed that her mother held a small silvery box.

Her mother didn't move from the door. 'Are you okay honey?' She gave her daughter a sad smile. She nodded and went back to her stargazing. Soon, her mother sat on the bed beside her. They started talking. About everything. Anything that came into their mournful heads. It was mostly the two consoling themselves and remembering the 'good times', as Leah's mother put it. It was almost eleven when they finally stopped. As her mother was leaving, Leah remembered the box.

'Whats in the box?' She asked slowly. Her mother looked as if she just remembered something. 

'Here you are honey,' She said handing it to her, ' its from your Grandma...she wanted you to have it.' Her mother finally left leaving Leah alone with the box.

Tears filled her eyes as she struggled with the lock. When she finally managed to open it she gasped in suprise. 

In the box was a small red orb glowing eerily in the moonlight. 

She dropped it immediately on the carpet.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tossing. Turning. 

Leah simply couldn't find the tiredness to wash over her. She angrily kicked off her hot and sticky blanket. She tried closing her eyes and breathing deeply. No good. A fiery red sphere seemed to burn forever in front of her eyes every time she closed them. Better to leave them open. She couldn't get the idea of that materia to leave her alone. It tortured her relentlessly. Was it what she thought it was? Could she have kept it all that time? She had to know. 

Switching the bedside lamp on, she leaned over the side of her bed. It must have fallen out of the casket when she had dropped it. She groped around under her bed for a while until her hand fell on a perfectly spherical object. Before even picking it up, she knew. The feeling, the warmth, the energy that pulsated from it. The ultimate. The end. 

Knights of the Round

Why her? Already she could feel its energy flowing through her thicker than blood. It purified her, revitalised her. There was no getting to sleep now. 

Why her? It wasn't like she was the up-and-coming, fighting machine Leah Lockhart. She could barely hold a materia. Well, okay, that wasn't exactly true. She had graduated top of the class during her self defence lessons in school. But that was different, it had been expected of her. She had_ had _to. After all she was the grand-daughter of the legendary Tifa Lockhart. It was expected of her.

But why? What does she expect me to do with this? Go out a slay a giant green Weapon harnessing the power of the planet or destroy an evil, life energy-sucking corporation bent on global domination? This materia was too powerful for her to even comprehend, let alone use. It was more trouble than it was worth. She had to find a way to get rid of it and quick. She was already finding it hard to put it down. She absent-mindedly placed it carefully under her pillow and then removed it after the shocking revelation of realising _she _had put it there. She quickly put it in her bedside drawer and slammed it shut. It was dangerous, almost like a drug. What effect would using it have on her? She was already contemplating taking it out of the drawer just to look at it and feel the energy radiating from it. After a few deep breaths she settled down and slowly closed her eyes.

A faint red orb burned brightly in front of her closed eyes.

Please review each chapter! I spent ages writing this! So please tell me what you thought of each chapter, thanx!


	2. Creaks and Coffins

Don't Close Your Eyes

Don't Close Your Eyes

---------------------------

Chapter Two

'Haven't been here in a while,' Nanaki thought as he prowled through the dusty streets of Nibelhiem. He recognised the old well and the Shinra building was, of course, still standing tall and dark in the background of the small town, dampening the otherwise lazy atmosphere. A few windows here and there were broken and the horrible greenish paint was beginning to peel. It looked like it could collapse at any moment, still, Nanaki had taken worse risks than that. He pushed the creaky old gate with his scarlet paw and with a deep breath stepped in. 

Nanaki had changed a lot in the past half a century. Of course, he was still quite young for one of his species but then again he had always been the mature one. The tip of his long fiery tail was now burning brighter than ever, signifying good health. His scarlet mane was now longer and grew wilder making him appear older. 

The main door to the mansion was, as usual, wide open. Nanaki stepped cautiously into the old haunted house. It was dusty and old and everything seemed dilapidated. There were some creepy shadows near the main staircase that seemed to move of their own accord. The floor was even creakier now than they ever had been. Nanaki carefully climbed the long, wide staircase trying to catch a glimpse of any holes or weak spots, the last thing he wanted was to be injured after coming all this way. Suddenly, he heard a faint scream. Well, at least he thought it was a scream, the old was still playing tricks on him.

At last he came to the main bedroom that housed the secret entrance to the basement. He pressed the right brick on the wall with his paw and it swung open with a snap. He slowly descended the corkscrew staircase that lay before him. It reminded him of a wooden railroad track except there were a lot of pieces missing which he had to make a jump over. It felt like it could collapse at any moment. 

The air was damp when he reached the bottom. He appeared to be in a wide cave or passageway with a low roof. He could hear water dripping every so often somewhere. A faint smell of smoke filled the air. The earth was moist against his paws. After a few reluctant steps he spun around quickly.

'Why are you following me?' he asked slowly to the dark figure lurking in the darkness. 

The figure let out a barely audible yelp. She stepped forward. She couldn't have been more than eighteen. Her hair was platted and fell easily to her tiny waist. She wore shorts that could have easily been hot pants and a worn khaki jacket. She looked like she belonged more in a jungle than here. The girl reminded Nanaki of the way Tifa used to look, so much so that he almost called out her name. She began to speak:

'I…I saw you come in here and…well…I recognised you. My grandma…err…Tifa Lockhart, she, well, used to talk about you sometimes. You're the one they call Nanaki?'

She was biting her lip in nervousness. She shifted awkwardly on the spot.

'Correct,' Nanaki answered simply, 'but you still haven't answered my question.'

'Oh yea…well…it's about this.' She pulled out a small silver casket and fiddled with the lock until it opened with a snap. Inside, a small red orb was nestled perfectly in a royal blue silk cloth. Nanaki moved back in shock. HE sighed softly to himself.

'Yes, I had wondered where that had got. So you have inherited _that _materia. I'd keep an I on it if I were you, you don't want that falling into the wrong hands.' He nodded and turned to leave.

'Hey wait! I don't want it! I wanted to give it to you.' She said as she threw it back in the casket and handed it to him. Nanaki let out a sigh.

'No. I can't take it. It would insult her memory. You have inherited it and I'm sure she had a good reason to give it to you. Besides, I had my fair share of that particular materia a long time ago. Good-day.' He turned to leave again.

'Wait! Ummm…where are you going? It's not safe in here.' She was desperate to stop him. She needed some sort of advice.

'I have my own business to attend to down here. You should leave, as you say it is quite dangerous down here.'

'No way! What if I get attacked on the way up?' He wasn't getting away that easily.

He sighed again. 'Hmmh…very well. I will escort after I finish what I have to do, you may follow if you wish.' Without another look he strode quickly into the murky cave.

'Wait,' she said 'My name's Leah.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leah jogged briskly behind Nanaki, his tail illuminated the dark cave. At last the two came to a large wooden door. Deep grooves were etched into the old thick wood. A round gold handle was rusting at its centre. Nanaki turned to Leah.

'You should wait outside, I don't think this will take long.' She frowned. Did he really think she was gonna stay out here and miss this opportunity to see what was inside the room. She didn't care what it was but it must be something important for him to have come this far.

'No way! I'm coming inwhether you like it or not.' She folded her arms and gave him a look that could kill.

'Very well, follow me.'

He pushed the door aside with his paw. Leah gasped. It was a room, a room filled with purple candles. Cobwebs, candles, dark drapes. It looked like something out of a horror movie. She almost fainted when she saw the magnificent centrepiece. A coffin. Not a normal coffin but a strange rectangular shaped casket. It looked like it was made of ebony and there were wonderful gold carvings adorning the dark wood. She really didn't want to see what was inside. Maybe she should have waited outside. No, she thought, I won't give him the satisfaction. I'll stay. She was dimly aware of a silver rifle hung on the wall near some dark purple drapes.

Suddenly, the casket flew open in a flurry of dust. When it finally settled a tall figure stood staring peacefully at them.

'Vincent,' Nanaki muttered.

Please review each chapter! I spent ages writing this! So please tell me what you thought of each chapter, thanx!


	3. Interview with a Vampire

Don't Close Your Eyes

Don't Close Your Eyes

Chapter Three

Leah almost fell over in shock. One minute they had been staring at a pitch black coffin that looked like it hadn't been opened for centuries and the next they were staring at some kind of vampire king person guy. At least that's the way she put it. The man was dressed entirely in black (apparently his favourite colour) except for a scarlet red cape draped over his narrow shoulders. He was fairly tall but was almost disgustingly thin. His skin was almost completely white except for blackish circles under his large blue eyes. Yes there was definitely something about his eyes. They didn't seem to suit the rest of his body. They seemed out of place among all his other withered looking features. Leah was dumbstruck. She knew she was staring but she didn't really care. 

The man's hair was black and short except for his fringe, which fell tidily at the corners of his two eyes. The collar of his red cape was pulled above his upper lip. Leah wondered how he wasn't suffocating. Just then, she snapped out of her daze and rubbed her sore eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming. He was speaking, his voice was soft and soothing while being stern and weary sounding at the same time.

'Red. What brings you to these parts? Has something happened?' He was down on both knees so that he was speaking on the same level as the feline. He sounded like he had been expecting Nanaki like he was expecting a long lost visitor. Leah crossed her arms and tapped her feet angrily at being ignored.

'Oh no, of course not. Well not yet anyway. I just wanted to ask you for a favour.' Nanaki was hushed by one of the man's quick hand gestures. He stood up and stared at Leah as if she was some sort of alien. He was staring right at her, into her eyes. He kept cocking his head slightly as if there was something puzzling him about her.

'So, I assume this would be Tifa's grand-daughter?' He asked Nanaki without taking his eyes off her. Nanaki nodded.

'I'm Leah,' she said extending her arm, he didn't accept. She wasn't gonna take that. 'Well? What are you staring at? Haven't you ever seen a girl before?' She gave him a look that could kill. Her trademark.

'Yes of course,' he answered slowly ' I've just never seen one that looked as remarkable as you. You're the image of your Grandmother. It looks like you've inherited her strong will too.' 

'Hmmh,' Leah turned her head sideways. 

'Vincent Valentine,' the man said extending his hand to her. After a few seconds they shook. His grip was firm but gentle, like his voice. Vincent nodded at her and turned to Nanaki.

'Go on,' he said knowingly. Nanaki nodded.

'Well as you already know, there is a huge reactor built at the summit of the Nibelhiem mountains. Some friends of mine who visit Cosmo Canyon have informed me of some strange activity up there. Helicopters in the middle of the night, flashing lights. That kind of stuff.' He stopped to take a breath.

'And you want me to go up there with you?' He nodded in reply.

'No.' He said quickly. 'I can't, and you know why. I don't want to get dragged in again, I will remain here until such time as I feel the need to awaken myself. You should stay away from that mountain, just let it go. I hung up my weapon a long time ago, so should you.'

'I can't, and you _know _why. If we don't then who will? I know it's probably nothing but that's not the point. No one else will look after this world, it's up to us again.'

Vincent started laughing. 

'Look at yourself Red, we won. Get over it. You keep looking for these pointless battles to somehow justify your sense of worth. Forget it, our days of glory are well over. Let it go, you've been long enough in the limelight.'

Nanaki started talking again but Vincent quickly silenced him.

'Leave. Go now.'

Nanaki sighed and turned to leave. 

'Come along young one, we'll return to the town, I'll answer all your questions there. Leave ghosts of the past in the past.'

They heard a coffin shutting as they made there way back through the cave. 

'He never changed. I hope eternal penance is worth it.'

'I guess that just leaves me and you Red.' Tifa Lockhart proclaimed as the two strode away from the ruins of Bone Villiage. The sea was crahing violently against the rocky coast of the Northern Continent. The rocks were jagged and gritty and at this time of the year it wasn't pleasant. Tifa placed her numbing hands deep into the warm pockets of her fur overcoat. They walked silently from one end of the beach to the other; the air had a bitter edge. 

Tifa Lockhart really hadn't changed that much. She still kept her long hair in that same old way, apart from the fact that grey hairs were slowly creeping in. Wrinkles were forming at every point on her face. Small wrinkles, the kind people find appealing. There was nothing appealing about wrinkles Tifa thought as they stumbled along the rocky beach. 

'I assume he left you all his unwanted materia?' Red asked soothingly. Tifa let out a fake laugh.

'Of course, like I have any use for it now. A giant trunk full of it too, where did he think I was going to fit it? I knew Barrett would find a way to torment me from 

beyond the grave.' She looked at Nanaki, he seemed preoccupied. 

'What have you got to be miserable about Red? You won't be old for another 500 years or so. I mean look at me, I'm coming to the end of my life and yours is just beginning.'

'You don't understand.' Nanaki sighed staring at the ground.

'You know what I wish?' Tifa began ' I wish that someday, somewhere we'll all be together again. It'll be just like old times, the whole gang'll be there again even Aeris. It'll be all of us, reunited. Together forever. Sometimes I wonder if it's possible. It's the only thing that gets me through these times, the funerals I mean. I hate death, I hope that wherever I am, whatever I'm doing that someone will forgive me.' They both stopped walking.

'Forgive you?' Nanaki asked bewildered.

'Come on Red, do you know how many people have died by these hands? Do you know how much has spilt on these fingers? It doesn't wash off Red, it never will.'

'I forgive you Tifa.' Red said. She burst into tears. He'd been waiting for this, all those funerals and memorial days and she'd never so much as shed a tear. Age was finally catching up with her.

'When you said all the materia, did he give you _that _materia?

'Yes, unfortunately. I've now inherited it.'

'Remember what we discussed? Keep it locked in that box, don't even touch it. It's dangerous. Look what it did to Barrett, we never thought he would go that far. Be careful.'

'You still think it was materia that drove him over the edge?'

'I'm sure it was. You have to bear it for the rest of your life. If you touch it or see it I'm afraid what you'll do, what it'll do.'

The sun was painting an orange wash over the horizon line as they watched from the beach. Tifa was on the verge of tears.

'Will you promise me something?' Nanaki asked. Tifa nodded.

'Don't ever leave that _thing _to me. Please.'

'I could never do that to you Red, that would condemn you to have a millennia of torment and pain. I know how dangerous that materia is, I wouldn't. Besides I've already decided who will inherit it when I'm gone. My granddaughter, Leah, she can handle it. She has the strong will of her mother, something I never had. She's strong, stronger than I ever was.'

'I hope you're right.' Red said gazing over the horizon.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Notes: 

I love writing sad fics! At least I tried to make it sad, I listened to Aeris' Theme while writing it. It was a bitch to write 'cause I wanted to get it up as soon as possible. Please review? I need some feedback or I'll lose interest in the story. 

Anyway this chapter is a little rough, I'll edit and add to it when I get time. Sorry for the 'grammatical errors' (thank you J) but everything else should be fine. I hope you like it, I want to write some action in the next scene.

Thank Yous: 

Perri: I read your review and I worked extra hard to get it up faster, thanks for the excellent review! What more can I say? I checked out your profile to see if I could read any of your fics but there was none there!!?!?!?! And then I saw my story on your list of favourites!! It inspired me to start writing the new chapter! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

Ann: Thanks a million for your positive reviews and as a way to say thank you, you got your Tifa flashback. Any ideas for the next chapter? Please review again!! Thanks again for the reviews (especially since you reviewed both chapters)

J: Thanks for takin' the time to review, I really appreciate it. I promise from now on to keep the 'grammatical errors' to a strict minimum. Its that damn MS Word spellchecker...I hope you're reading this one and if you are please review again! I love it when you get regular reviewers.


	4. Tagging Along

'I am weary of this travel,' Nanaki proclaimed to Leah as they climbed the wooden spiral stairs of Shinra mansion

Don't Close Your Eyes

Chapter Four

'I am weary of this travel,' Nanaki proclaimed to Leah as they climbed the wooden spiral stairs of Shinra mansion. 'I think I'll return to the Canyon immediately, the elders shall grow worried.'

'But…I thought you said…why?' She asked angrily. Why had he come all this way just to return home empty handed because of some weird, but devilishly handsome, freak!

'He's right, there's nothing here. I'm merely grasping at straws and I daren't climb those mountains alone anyhow. I shall return to my home and remain there for some time, I think. I promised to protect it and thus far my efforts have been pretty weak.'

This infuriated her even more. It was like he was directly insulting her.

'Why can't I accompany you? I have the skills; I want to see what's up there, you can't just leave it here. What if it's something dangerous for the town?'

Nanaki let out a low-pitched laugh and then sighed as they reached the top of the stairway.

'I wouldn't risk the life of Tifa Lockharts only granddaughter. She wouldn't want that, and I doubt your mother would exactly warm to the idea. You haven't seen what's up there, its dangerous for a person like you.'

'You can't just go like that. Please, take me with you! You've seen the world, seen things I can't possibly imagine. You've been from one corner to another. And me, just look at me, I can't even leave this dusty old town. We're the same, there's nothing for me here either. Please take me too!'

'What do you expect from me child? Answers? I can't take you anywhere, I can't teach you what I've learned. I'm not looking for passengers or pupils. I can't give you the answers you're looking for; I can't teach you what it is to live. I know nothing but death. Death is all I know, all I am. Follow me and it'll soon consume you too. Leave me be.'

They were standing outside the mansion near the wide, stony track that led to the mountains. Night had descended swiftly on the village and even the town's tavern was shut for the night. Not a creature could be seen or even heard save the constant noise of clattering crickets. Nanaki's tail bathed the two in a warm orange glow. 

'I can't leave you. I won't. All my life I've heard stories, legends. Grandma used to tell me everything. She always had a new one, never repeated the same tale twice. I started to think she was making them up, but now, after meeting you, I'm not so sure.'

Nanaki started to talk but she sharply cut him off.

'I can't stay here. Grandma kept me here but now she's gone. I couldn't bear to stay here any longer. I can't imagine spending my entire life locked in this backwater prison. You're all I have to escape now, please…'

Nanaki stood there, silently pondering to himself. He sighed time and again. 

'Tomorrow. I shall spend the night here, meet me here tomorrow at midday and we shall see. Don't expect anything, I despise passengers.'

Before she could reply he had darted off into the night, leaving her alone to contemplate her thoughts.

The night wore on slowly for Leah. Her small alarm clock seemed to be ticking backwards. She had locked the materia away in her drawer and hadn't laid a finger on it since that first night. She began to breathe deeply, her eyelids like lead. Her body sunk into the bed as if carved of stone. She fell slowly into a dreamless sleep, sleeping as if she were dead.

The faint sound of her alarm clock pulled her slowly out of her slumber.

'Have you thought it over?' She asked the scarlet furred sapient in front of her.

'I've considered your offer and, unlikely as it seems, I've decided to let you come along.'

'Yes!' She screamed at the top of her lungs. She fell to her knees and started hugging the overgrown cat ferociously. 'Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!' She whispered into his ear.

'Wait, don't celebrate yet. I have a few conditions.'

She frowned and then nodded.

'Firstly, you won't be following me anywhere until you prove you can handle yourself in a fight. I'm not looking for any liabilities. Secondly, you must have the full support of your mother first. If she agrees and you have some ability to defend yourself, you can come.'

'So how can I prove I can handle myself in a fight?' Nanaki smiled.

'You're going to accompany me up Nibelhiem mountain. We're going to investigate the strange reports and then neutralise any potential threats. You have one hour to prepare yourself. I suggest you pack food and water, as well as some recovery items and whatever else you think you'll need. Of course you'll supply all your own materia. However, I doubt you have any weapon up to scratch?'

'Well…maybe…ok no.'

'Very well. Follow me.'

'Where are we going?'

'I'm going to buy you a weapon worthy of yourself.'

Leah was like a kid in a candy store. Except she was a kid in a deadly weapons shop. The shop was still completely empty, as usual; you don't get many soldiers around these parts. On the walls swords and similar weapons were hung triumphantly. Guns and such were kept in the glass counter. 

Leah was surprised to learn that Old Man Victors, the weapon store owner, was still alive. He must be about two hundred by now she thought as he smiled at her from under his old half moon glasses. He was bald and incredibly wrinkled and Leah could never imagine him holding a butter knife to anyone.

'So,' Nanaki began 'what's your preference?' 

'I received basic training at school for most hand-to-hand and long range weapons but my favourite always was the Wutian katana.' She smiled apprehensively. Nanaki turned to the old storeowner.

'Have you any katanas of Wutian origin? Preferably from the war period.'

'Hmmm…don't get many lookin' for a sword as rare as one of those these days. I think that perhaps I have one in the back. They're extremely rare mind and if I do it'll probably be quite pricey.'

Nanaki nodded at him and the old man slowly made his way into the back room.

'I remember back in the old days,' Nanaki said to Leah. 'Yuffie never used to shut up about the metal smiths of Wutai. Their weapons were forged of flawless mithril by the heat of the inner earth under the Wutian Mountains. They were thought unbreakable. Indestructible as they were blessed by the divine god Leviathan.'

At that moment the old man reappeared holding a long narrow sheathed blade.

'Your in luck, I've only the one. Very old and worth quite a lot I'd imagine.' He held it up for them to see before handing it to Leah.

The sheath was hard black leather with designs carved in real gold as decoration. The hand guard was circular and forged of deep silverish mithril. Designs of a giant snake seemingly commanding waterfalls were etched into the strange metal. The hilt was covered in reddish leather and was comfortable and practical. A blue ribbon-like cloth was tied near the bottom of the hilt and seemed to add a finish to the superbly crafted blade. 

'A Wutian general sold that to me a great many years ago, desperate for money he was. Hmm…he said it was called…something like… 'Cataro sen Leviathan'…yes that was it, it meant, I think 'The Fang of Leviathan.' Take off that scabbard, young lady, take a look at the blade.' 

Leah unsheathed the sword in quiet anticipation. It was longer than it had looked in the scabbard. The metal was a dark blue hue and was polished and sharpened to perfection. Eight linked materia slots were carved near the hilt. These traditionally signified the importance of the warrior in Wutai. 

'Five hundred thousand gil,' the old man said finally.

Nanaki quickly paid for the weapon and they left as Leah tied the sheath to her black leather belt. The tip fell at her ankles. She turned to Nanaki:

'Thank you, you don't know how much this means to me.'

He nodded. 'You have one hour.'

'Hey Rick! Get down here!' she said pelting another pebble at the old cracked window. He finally poked his head out the small window, dodging another bullet-like pebble. 

'Leah! What's with you?'

'C'mon!' She shouted kneeling to pick up another stone.

'Ok, ok. Gimme a minute.' He disappeared back through the window and reappeared through the front door of the dilapidated old house.

'Jeez, Leah you better watch it. Dad can't afford to fix another window like last time. So what's up anyway?' His hair was black and spiked at the fringe. He was incredibly 

tall and stout for his age and he tired above Leah's slight figure. He wore an old blue shirt thrown over his white vest and old faded black jeans. It seemed like everything he wore was old. 

'You are never gonna believe what happened to me yesterday. It's gonna blow your mind!' She started to tell him everything, from the damp cave under the Shinra mansion to the Wutian Katana she had just bought. They were sitting under the old blossom tree near the stream and Rick was carefully examining the magnificent katana. 

'You can't be serious, c'mon where'd you really get this?' He said holding up the blade.

'I swear, everything's true. If you don't believe me you can come and meet him with me.'

'Really?'

'Yeah sure, what time is it anyway?'

'1.05. Aren't you late?'

'Damn! Why didn't you say anything?'

'I thought it was all bull,' he said grinning.

'C'mon we're late, let's go!' She said dragging him along by the arm as the raced back to the town.

'You're late,' Nanaki said softly. 'This does not bode well for our success.'

'Sorry, what's five minutes anyway?'

'It could mean life or death in the right situations. Who's your friend?'

'Oh him, this is Rick. He comes from the town too. He just wanted to meet you.'

'Hi!' Rick said extending his arm and then awkwardly drew it back realising that the creature didn't have hands. 'I'm Rick Cleaver.' This was getting more awkward by the second. 

'Nanaki. Pleased to make your acquaintance.' He said before turning to Leah. 'We should leave if you wish to return before nightfall.'

'Yes, of course. Let's go. See ya later Rick.' She said to him giggling. The two turned to go up the rocky old pathway. 

'Wait!' Rick shouted at them, Nanaki turned swiftly in surprise. 'Please, take me with you. I can help you. It'd be safer to travel in a group of three. Please?' He wasn't gonna let an opportunity like this pass him by. Leah smiled at him. That beautiful smile. Her face was flawless. Perfect.

'He's got a point,' Leah said to Nanaki. 'It'd be far safer for all of us.' 

'Hmmh,' Nanaki sighed. 'Very well,' he said eventually 'but remember, no liabilities. Can you defend yourself?' 

'Rick reached at his back and pulled out a pair of old silver handguns. He pulled the safety and nodded to the feline. 'Double pistols. We couldn't be safer.' Leah and Rick giggled. 

'Shall we leave?'

'Finally, let's go.'

Authors note:

I know I promised action for this chapter but I couldn't find anywhere to fit it in without ruining the atmosphere of the chapter. Next chapter will be full of action scenes as they discover what's up with that Mako reactor. I promise. Please review! I worked hard to get this chapter up and would appreciate any feedback. Thanx

Thank yous:

Ann: Aahh! I only got one review last time! You're my one faithful reader! Thank you! It means a lot! I hope you're reading this chapter and please review this chapter too! PS: our Pseudo-Villian will be revealed in full glory next chapter. Thanks again!


	5. Road Trip

  
  
Don't Close Your Eyes  
-----------------------  
  
  
Chapter Five  
  
  
  
  
'Quit walking so fast!' Leah shouted at Nanaki who was quite a bit ahead of herself and Rick.  
  
'If you can't keep up then you're welcome to turn back at any time,' he replied calmly.   
  
'Hmmh,' she grunted.  
  
'Relax Leah, this is gonna be a walk in the park. I mean ''fuzzy lights''? What could happen?'  
  
'Your right I suppose. I better get my materia ready.' She said groping in her small backpack. 'You wanna borrow some of mine?'  
  
'You bet,' Rick replied 'I mean these pistols are good but even they need some kind of back up.' He said un-holstering his silver handguns.  
  
'Ok, lets see...I have a Restore materia that I can give you but its only level one...I have a level two but thats mine. Here, its better than nothing.' She handed him a small emerald orb which he proceeded to slot into one of the three spaces on his right handgun.  
  
'Hmm...what else,' she said still buried in her bag. 'Oh here, I've got some high leveled Protect materia I never use.' She handed it to him and he slotted it into the alternate gun.  
  
'Haven't you got anything a little more ''dangerous''?' He asked carefully.  
  
'Hey don't be so picky, you're getting these for free.'   
  
'Sorry.'  
  
'Ok here, its my pride and joy, my favourite materia. The Esper Valour. It'll summon Valour, the Guardian of Hope. It's only level two but its powerful enough.'  
  
'I can't take this,' he said handing it back to her. 'It's your favourite, keep it. I'll make do.' She was making that little frown on her face. He loved that frown. She was so cute. As if to challenge his opinion of her, she grabbed one of his pistols and slotted the glowing crimson orb into the gun.   
  
'I just got something else. I don't need it anymore, besides, you don't have any materia of your own.'  
  
I hate being poor, Rick thought as they strolled on silently. Ever since his mother had died his father had struggled to keep the family going. He'd lost his job soon after and Rick had to take a job in the local bar, which he hated. His father could never afford to give him anything except food on the table. The two pistols were the only thing he owned in the world. They were passed down in his family. Rick had got them for his twelfth birthday present. He used to practice with Leah shooting rocks she tossed into the air. He wished he could have those days back. When they were both twelve. Those days were the best of his life, he hated change. Leah was moving on, slowly forgetting him, soon she'd go off with this overgrown cat and forget all about him. He couldn't bear the thought of it. He grumbled miserably.  
  
'What was that?' She asked cheerfully.  
  
'Umm...so what does it do anyway? Valour I mean.'  
  
'It was a present off my grandfather before he passed away. He told me to always hold it close to my heart and I'd never forget him. It would keep me safe. At first I was too afraid to use it but after a few years I began to try it out. I searched the libary for a few weeks and finally found out its true meaning. The esper Valour has the power to grant hope to the caster and her allies, it sounds wierd I know but after trying it you'll understand.'  
  
'Go on,' Rick said hopefully.  
  
'I'll give you an example. When I was fifteen I tried to climb the Nibelhiem mountains, of course I didn't get very far, I was attacked by a pack of Salamander Dragons. I cut my leg, I couldn't stand. I couldn't find the energy to get up and keep fighting. They were closing in fast, I don't know what happened but I found myself reaching for this materia. I held it high above my head as they approached. A huge white light flashed, out of nowhere a person appeared. It was a young woman, she looked just the same as me except different somehow. I could almost see through her, like a ghost. The figure turned and smiled at me. I don't know how but I just stood up. I knew I could beat them, I was bursting with confidence. It seemed like I cold destroy them with a whisper. It was weird. Still it didn't seem strange or unfamiliar to me. The figure turned away and started fighting the Salamanders. Kicking, punching with expert speed. I'd never seen anyone clear a pack of monsters that fast. I stood there amazed. When she had finished she turned and smiled at me and I saw that she wasn't me but my grandmother. My grandma when she had been younger, a memeber of Avalanche. Then she disappeared. I ran home thinking I had seen a ghost. I told no one, but then slowly I realised it was the materia. Valour had taken her form and had saved me. It seems as though he takes a form unique to that person. A symbol of inspiration I suppose. I don't know. It's yours now.'  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They had been travelling for almost an hour and ha just reached a long narrow ropeway bridge. Not one monster attack, I suppose she couldn't complain but it would have been nice to see the infamous Nanaki in action.  
  
Still they wore on, the cold wind biting into their numbed skin. Leah was suddenly regreting wearing shorts. Her hands were dug deeply into her pockets. She kept adjusting her backpack straps as it was pulling hard on her already numb back.  
  
'Can't we stop for one second?' She asked collapsing on the nearest rock  
  
'Yeah, I am getting kind of tired. Just for a few minutes?' Rick agreed.   
  
'Very well.' Nanaki said lying down and curling his fiery tale up to his face for heat. Leah grew jealous of the sight.  
  
'It sure is alot colder up here than I remember,' she began 'and where are all the monsters? It wouldn't be so bad if we had something to warm up on.'  
  
Rick mumbled his agreement. Nanaki began to speak.  
  
'Up there it would seem,' he pointed at the looming figure of the abandoned Mako reactor.   
  
'How can you tell?' Rick asked puzzled.  
  
'A mastered sense materia. Simple, yet useful. This entire mountain is deserted apart from the reactor. I'm afraid we wont get much action until we reach that reactor.' He stopped for a second as if puzzled. 'That's strange, I can sense humans too. Three maybe four distinct lifeforms. Lets continue, the sooner we solve this mystery the sooner we can all go home.'  
  
'Oh...but...' Rick grabbed her by the arm and dragged her along after Nanaki.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
The reactor was huge, much bigger than Leah had ever imagined it to be. The metal was rusted now and the structure was far from stable but it seemed sfae enough as long as no fireworks were set off inside.   
  
'Wait!' Nanaki said holding them back 'two guards, but why? What possible use could they have?'  
  
He was right, Leah thought, the reactor was still a good bit far off but two figures clad in black armour with strange looking helmets were standing at the entrance to the Reactor. They seemed to be holding ebony staffs, a favourite among powerful casters these days.   
  
'What are they doing there?' Rick asked squinting his eyes to get a better look.   
  
'Let's go ask,' Nanaki replied. With that he began marching quickly in their direction. Rick and Leah followed behind bewildered.  
  
  
'Halt!' the guards said in strange unison 'who goes there?' They were strange, something was definitly weird about these two Leah thought as they bore their ebony staffs at Nanaki.  
  
'Excuse us, sirs,' Nanaki began politely 'I am Nanaki and these two are my companions. Might I enquire as to what you're doing in a long abandoned Mako reactor?'  
  
'What is this? Some kind of joke?' They looked at each other chuckling. 'Look kids, get the hell outta here now before we pound your faces in. This ain't none of your business.'  
  
'I'm sorry gentlemen but I'm afraid it is. Step aside please.'  
  
The first man went to strike Nanaki with his staff but he swiftly dodged behind his back and struck him in the back of the guards neck He collapsed on the ground dead, his staff rolled forgottenly away. The second guard was swifter and more battle worn.  
  
'Tornado!' He screamed at the top of his lungs, waving his long staff over his dark metal helmet.  
  
Nanaki was swept back in a gust of terrific wind. He landed at the feet of Leah and Rick. The gust quickly subsided. Rick reached over Nanaki to help him up. He screeched almost tiger like. Leah had been quick to react, she unsheathed her katana ferouciously and charged furiously at the guard.   
  
'You think you can take me girl?' he taunted as he parried her first blow with his staff. Aiming for her mid-section, he struck the side of her stomach. She howled in pain as she fell back clutching her side. Seemingling out of nowhere, she struck back enraged. Her blade cut a small tear in his shoulder. Dark red blood oozed out drenching his pitch black cloak. Leah jumped back smiling. He screamed in anger. 'Fire 2!' He shouted raising his staff once again. Engulfed in a strange green light for a split second, three bright fireballs erupted from the end of his ebony staff. Leah had no time to react, she could see the three masses of energy rip through the air before-  
  
'Reflect!' She heard Rick's voice screaming from behind. A flash of green materialised before her eyes and she fell over in a daze of blindness. The fireballs had reflected, however, and struck their once master square in the chest. He collapsed to the dusty ground, smoke plumes billowing from his flesh ripped chest.   
  
'That was easy,' Rick taunted, picking Leah up from the ground.  
  
'Follow me,' Nanaki whispered 'quietly!'  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After creeping silently through some bare metal corridors they came to what appeared to be the main chamber of the reactor. Metal pods were alligned neatly on each side. Huge red valves were placed under the window of each pod. Orange floodlights barely illuminated the dark room. A set of steps led up to a large door at the top of the room. It was tightly shut and bore the letters J-E-N-O-V-A above it.   
  
Suddenly a narrow metal door slid open with a swish and a figure stepped out. Apparently a scientist he was pouring over a clip pad he held in his hands. His thick brown hair was short but untidy and he wore a pair of large thick glasses below his forehead. His labcoat was long and dirty with pens and scraps of paper filling each pocket. He seemed rather short with small balck leather shoes. Suddenly he noticed them. He looked up smiling.  
  
'And you are?' He asked sarcastically.  
  
'I am Nanaki,' he began. 'We-'  
  
'I know full well who you are,' the scientist began cutting Nanaki off, 'Hojo's escaped experiment specimen number 26453, codenamed Red XIII. Unique to your species. Displays superior intelligence and life span to humans. However I wasn't talking to you.'  
  
'Rick,' he said stepping forward.   
  
'Leah,' she said unsheathing her katana 'and who might you be?'  
  
'Professor Grieve, at your service young lady. Might I ask what you're doing here? Marching in uninvited and slaughtering my men?'  
  
'I doubt you're here for the benifit of mankind. This reactor has been long abandoned and its mako draining facilities have been destroyed. What possible use could it be to you?'   
  
The Professor moved to the top most pod and went to start turning the valve.   
  
'Well you...SEE,' he said straining to move the ruby valve 'A slight amount of Mako still remains and I thought well, it would be a shame to waste it. You see I am the heir to Hojo's flawed research. Its simply my duty to conduct his unfinished experiments. This one was one of his latest before his untimely demise. I'm sure he told you of his efforts to produce the perfect Soldier by showering them with Mako?'  
  
'In some way or another,' Nanaki replied softly.  
  
'Flawed, like most of Hojo's theories. I've simply corrected it. He took the top four Soldiers, First Class, of course and cryogenically suspeneded them in these isolation chambers. He meant to shower them with mako as usual. I have improved his incorrect theory. Instead of showering them with crude mako, I have condesed each form of the elemental materia and placed each pod in an abandoned reactor. I have spent years purging each materia of its potential flaws and...the result? The perfect mako with which to shower these soldiers. My first experiment was here. I purified as much Earth materia as I could manage and have showered it upon this specimen here,' he said tapping the pod. 'He will be the first of my Titans, beings that possess true contol over the elements. The Titan of Earth, Golem.'   
  
'You're as mad as Hojo was, with one fatal flaw, you don't have the backing of an empire-like corporation.' Nanaki said amused.  
  
'Really? You think so? It matters not, you will be the first test for my grand experiment. He's ready now, can you feel it?'  
  
He spun the valve one last time and the door of the pod swung open, strange blue liquid spilt out into the nearby drains. Steam rose high into the air. A creature stepped out.  
  
Leah screamed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note:   
  
Finally finished this chapter. I really couldn't be bother to read over it so I'm sorry in advance for any mistakes. Please review! I'm high matinence and need lots of feedback. Any ideas for the next chapter?  
  
  
Thank Yous:  
  
  
  
  
  
Ann: Rick has absolutely nothing to do with Cloud, sorry! I just like spikey hair! I hope you liked this chapter too, it means alot when you get regular reviewers, thanx again!   
  
  
GG Crono 4: Thanks for the two reviews, I hope you enjoyed this one too. It was easy to right so maybe it won't be as good, but anyway thanks for your reviews!  
  
  
Aes Sedai: Where have I heard that name before? Wheel of Time or something isn't it? Anyway thanks for both your positive reviews. I hope you rveiew this chapter too. Thanks again! Appreaciate it! 


	6. The Art of War

  
  
Don't Close Your Eyes  
-----------------------  
  
  
Chapter Six  
  
  
  
  
  
  
''Holy crap!' Leah screamed as the door of the spherical pod swung open really what she could only describe to be a monster. Its body was like that of a human, but its skin was different. Its skin had a greenish brown shade to it. The skin looked like it had been dryed out as there were peels and layers of gravel covering the monster. It seemed as though its whole body was made of rock. She had never seen anything like it.  
  
She could almost make out a face through the barren, rocky skin of his features. Its eyes were terrifying, small and beady, they were deeply bloodshot giving them an almost crimson hue. The creature fell to the floor breathing uncontrollably. After a few seconds it raised its head and stared malevolently at Nanaki. Professor Grieve was cackling like an insane witch in the background.   
  
'Get out!' Nanaki screamed at them. 'Go now! Run!'  
  
They didn't need to be told twice. Rick, Leah and Nanaki ran desperatly to the entrance of the reactor, dodging old rusted debris. They tore through the worn metal corridors, their boots clinking at the floor. Yet still the creature lumbered slowly after them, like the walking dead. His faint groans encouraging them to run that little bit faster and all the while the cackling of Grieve growing weaker and weaker.  
  
Finally they burst into the cold sunlight of Mt. Nibel. There faces flushed and sweaty from their desperate sprint. Heaving heavily as they inhaled the bitter cold mountain air. Their eyes were set firmly on the entrance to the reactor where the creature would surely emerge from. Leah and Rick backed away in fear but Nanaki paced, almost irriatbly back and forth. Finally the creature appeared and slowly plooded down the wide metal steps. Nanaki dived into the air aiming for the creatures chest hoping to knock it to the ground. One swift swing of his powerful arm and Nanaki was sent flying. He sat on the ground reeling from the fall. The beast lumbered towards him and with a wave of his arm and some low grunting, the earth around Nanaki began to shake and crumble. Suddenly walls of pure rock shot up surrounding Nanaki, almost like an igloo of pure stone. Leah could hear muffled banging from the inside.   
  
'What do we do now?' Rick gasped 'we can't just leave him here.'  
  
'Try some magic, maybe it'll slow it down.' Leah answered hopefully.   
  
Holding her katana in front of her with both hands, she began chanting. The many orbs of materia started glowing eeriely. She was bathed in a strange green glow, Rick moved away uncertain.  
  
'Ice 2!,' She screamed, her eyes still tightly shut. Huge blue icicles materialised out of nowhere and slowly encircled her small body, obviously waiting for a command.  
  
'There,' Leah thought frantically trying to keep an image of the creature in her mind's eye. Almost instantly the icicles darted from her body and hurtled uncontrollably towards the beast. Opening her eyes she saw the icicles strike the beast square in the chest and crumble like sand against his armour like skin.  
  
'Well, there goes that idea,' Rick said sarcastically. 'Lemme try.'  
  
Pulling the safety of his two silver handguns, he loaded them with two red coloured magazines. Then turning them so they aimed sideways he desperately pulled the triggers. It was like a rifle going off except slower and louded, leaving a huge cloud of dust enveloping the creature. When the smoke had disappated the creature was still coming, uneffected by the hail of bullets.  
  
'Nice try Junior,' Leah said. 'Better think of something fast.' She ducked a huge rock the creature had picked up. They both stood there edging slowly backwards desperately trying to find an answer.  
  
'Wait! We've got one chance!' Leah said reaching in her backpack.   
  
'It better be good,' Rick said, dusting another rock with his handguns.  
  
Leah pulled out a small box and tossing it away pulled out a small red orb.   
  
'What the hell is that?' Rick said surprised.   
  
'Just get back,' she snapped, thrusting her katana into the ground. Holding the orb in one hand she relaxed her body. The energy washed over her, revitalising her weary limb. Like a drug, pure ecstasy. She felt like lightning was coursing through her veins, like she was being lifted off the ground. Maybe she was, she couldn't tell. She only remembered at one point the pleasure turned to pain and her body felt limp. She blacked out.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'Leah?'  
  
'Wake up!'  
  
'It's not working.'  
  
'Maybe you should try another Cure spell?'  
  
  
Darkness. And pain. Her head hurt. Alot. She strained to open her eyes. It felt like sleep was glueing them shut. Oww. She started to speak, her voice lower than a whisper.  
  
'Wh-what happened?' She asked trying to sit up. Rick held her in a sitting position while she clutched her pounding head.  
  
'You passed out after trying to use that summon. If it's any consolation you did manage to create some wicked looking lightning.'  
  
'Thanks.' She said as he helped her to her feet. 'What happened then?'  
  
'That thing was ready bash your skull in and then Nanaki here cast a wicked looking spell to escape from that stone thing. What was it called again Nanny?'  
  
'Flare. And please stop calling me that.'  
  
'So anyway he blew that rock thing to bits and then kicked seven shades of crap out of that thing before it could get to you.What was that spell you used on it called?  
  
'Ultima.'  
  
'Yea that was it. It rocked. Anyway he knocked rocky boy all the way back over to the reactor. But then that Professor dude jumped out of nowhere. He took your materia.'  
  
'Which one?'  
  
'When you passed out, you dropped the Knights O' the Round out of hand and it sorta rolled away. I was dragging you in the other direction tryin' to get you away from that thing. Sorry. It's my fault.'  
  
'It's all right, thanks for saving me. At least I finally ditched it somewhere.'  
  
'Anyway, that Professor guy snatched it up while we were focused on rocky boy. He grabbed that rock dude and they ran back into the reactor. In a few seconds they were halfway to Cosmo Canyon in a helicopter.'  
  
'However,' Nanaki said stepping forward. 'I did notice that the helicopter was a taxi-copter from Junon and they did head in that direction. I must go to Junon immeadiately and retrieve that materia.'  
  
Leah was too weak to argue, Rick stayed silent.  
  
'But first we should get you back home, we could all do with a nights rest.'  
  
'I wouldn't say no to that. We can discuss the arrangements tommorrow.'  
  
'What do you think he'll do with the materia, Nanaki?' Rick asked concerned.  
  
'I think the question is, what won't he do with the materia.'  
  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Authors Note:  
  
To those three people who are actually reading this, this concludes Part One of my ''epic saga.'' My inspiration is fading fast and I need a few days of to let the plot reveal itself to me. I know the overall plot but its those little gaps in the middle I need to fill. I hope I can finish this fic as I always tend to start fics but never finish them properly. Anyway thanks to anyone whose reading this and has reviewed, it means alot. Has anyone got any ideas to help me over come my writers block?  
  
  
Thank You's:  
  
Ann: Thank you to my ever faithfull reviewer Ann, who never ceases to review every chapter! I really appreaciate all the encouragement and support (as well as helpful ideas.) I hope you review this chapter too and I hope you like it. Although I don't, I think I was a little over anxious to get this chapter finished and complete part one. Ah well, don't care anymore. As long as one person keeps reviewing, I'll keep writin' 'em, thanks again! I owe you big time! PS: Sry for any spelling mistakes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
